


Players in Remnant

by UndeadLord22



Series: Overlord - All Stories Connected [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy / Sci-Fi, Dark Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadLord22/pseuds/UndeadLord22
Summary: Two players, await for the server to end and return to their daily lives. But what if their daily lives of their routine has changed? Transported into a animated series, stuck in their game characters. There aint gonna be no bad thing gonna happen.(Rewrited) (OCs) [AU]





	1. Onto Remnant!

**Ok for people who didnt read the announcement I did.**

**I've made a decision to make rewrite the whole damn thing, since I reviewed the story a bit and figured out (Yes just now and Ive been making some 2nd thoughts to change or not) and decided to rewrite this bullsht.**

**Please enjoy reading and try not to get killed**

**No lemon.**

**(Edit 04/12/2018 - I may or may have not removed the 'annoying' 2/two thing so yeah... Better for yall?)**

* * *

YGGDRASIL, a popular online game in a year 2138, where/when technology was able to make virtual reality games. But a announcement caught players in surprise, the game shutting down.

There were few players that stayed until the very end of the server shut down.

A player named ColdStalker. His real life name is Lordez Grimm. **(I suck at naming ok?)**

He plays a **Heteromorphic** race. His race is a Dark Zombie, a upgraded race for Zombie players which passively emits unholy aura and consists some magic that only Zombie players can have. He also bought a cosmetic item that makes him look like 'Grimm', and costs quite a fortune of ingame cash. But he isnt using it right now, he only uses it to scare off players. Basically pranking them while using spells to hide his presence.

His skin is charcoal-colored like the Salamanders chapter. His eyes are fully black with only red glowing dots can be seen in his eyes, he wanted to be a Grim Reaper for sh*ts and giggles and looks badass which is his reason.

He is wearing a Divine Class armor, **[Deaths Guard] (the Legion Judge armor from AQ worlds)** it was colored blue and black, with skull markings around it. There were skulls on the shoulders and pads as decorations. On his back is his primary weapon, **[Unholy Scythe] **its a bony weapon with smoke emitting from the blade when equipped. No its not the same to the **[Death Sickle]** the one-hit instant kill weapon that Alcatraz used.

The **[Unholy Scythe] **can do lots of damage, it has fire and dark enchantments, can do extra damage to a living being. He's wearing a skull helmet with red glowing eyes behind it, which is a vanity but is enchanted with **{Holy Protection}**, **{Elemental Resistance}**, and **{Scan}**. **(Scan is basically a from a sensor job class but it can be enchanted onto the armor)**

He's walking alongside with his best pal and friend IRL, Orm Hakonarsson. Or rather True Malakay. **(Like I said again, I suck at naming)**

He is a human, a **Divine Human** to be accurate. A human race with an immortal features. The lore behind his race is basically, they are immortal. The **Divine Human** players focused on cleric-style spells **(Basically if they focused on Holy-type spells they will be OP in their terms)**. The race is one of the Human races in YGGDRASIL, but they give few bonus facts to the players. They give immunity to holy spells - which is obvious since the class is like an **Angel** but a race without wings and in fact only human.

They also give adaptation to resistance, **(for example when they are hit by a fire spell, the passive then activates automatically and makes some resistance to one specific element. Useful but only gives to one elemental resistance only)** they're weak against Unholy spells and Instant Death spells/skills. Which is why they all focused on that 1/one particular weakness.

The Divine human is somewhat like an angel race, but they are deemed to be holy. Which is weird. They could have gotten some protection to Unholy spells and such dark magic, but then again, they're in a** Human** race not **Heteromorphic **race.

**(Really hope you guys understand my explanation cause I suck at explaining things)**

You must not give your weakness out in the open but you can in fact fool your enemies on thinking on your weakness, which actually gives you strength to be boosted for a short while. A tricky and hard race to use, but can get quite easy if you gather the correct items and sets.

Orm could have gotten to a magic caster class-based, but he prefers to choose a human type which is holy. His friend/s respect his decision on that. And he prefers going up close and personal, like his buddy; Khorne (Vince).

His chest covered with a bear tattoo, wearing a brown bear-fur coat and a bear mask **(which covers his upper face).** He has a brown long beard with eyes colored red and has a scar on both of his eyes. His friends made some light jokes on his appearance, like him, a young-adult in a body of a full-grown man. Of course they shut up immediately since they knew its going to cause some problems and Orm (True) would just make a great comeback to them.

He wears a DCI **[Force Armor]**, a light leather armor. But dont be deceived by this because it can absorb heavy-huge damage on both physical and magical attacks, high defense against penetration, and it also increases the agility and magic defense on the wearer.

His bear cape is magically enchanted. Immunity to cold and lighting attacks and magic.

He is holding his main weapon as he named it: **[God Splitter]** a long, bearded battle axe. Its not mainly used for attacking but for defense. It has high defense and can parry strong attacks.

He also has 2/two small axes on his waistline, named as **[Fang]** and **[Claw]**. When equipped on both of his hands, it gradually increases his agility and speed attacks, but also gradually lowers his resistance.

"Thanks for coming with me man." A screen appeared at Lordez' side with a smiley face.

"It's not a problem man, I also want to see the game end with a friend anyways." He sent back a smiley face.

Lordez chuckled. "Better than alone."

"Aye." Orm nodded "Better than alone..." Orm repeated in a low tone.

The two are now walking beside each other, with a bear behind them following his master (Orm). They were headed to a specific destination; Midgard.

It was night time cycle and decided to end it under the beautiful night sky, which they will both remember the day. The day YGGDRASIL has ended.

Both of them hoped for a 2nd release for another YGGDRASIL, but they doubt it would come again. Not fully, but also not unexpectedly.

Both of them were standing on the edge of the cliff, looking at the shining, beautiful stars in the night sky. Gazing through the night skies, of course it is a virtual reality but it was still beautiful to see rather then looking up to the skies of smog and tall buildings of metal and glass.

"...Hey Orm."

Orm turned and faced to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You ever wonder why were here?" Lordez didnt turn his head to him as he spoke.

"In this game?"

"No I mean... In this world. Why do we create these things and possibly ignore the realities of whats going on, or whatsoever, on the outside..."

"..." Orm slowly turned towards the skies and looked up as he is listening to what his friend is talking about.

"I mean, what are we here? -No, why are we here? Are we here to make things better? Or worse?" He spoke in a low tone. Low, but enough for his friend to hear.

"...We dont get answers like that my friend." Orm sent a "_understanding emote"_ to him. "Like you said few years ago, _'we're not perfect.'_"

Lordez chuckled. "So you DO listened to my nonsense at all huh?"

"Thats because some- sorry, I mean **MOST** of them are completely BS. I mean like seriously, even Alcatraz could come up a better quote than you."

"Thats because he is older than me you idiot, I thought I told you that." He spoke loudly, in a irritated tone.

"And also your still learning."

"Not only me, you also!" They argued lightly for a while, but later stopped with a laughter.

"Quite a memory this will be..." Lordez spoke in a sad tone, and a sad emote appeared as well.

"Aye... The times with our comrades." He said in a Russian accent in the _"comrades"_ part. It was a bad imitation. " *chuckles* Damn raiding those PK camps, felt awesome." A smirking emote appeared.

Lordez laughed a little. "Yeah, and we were screaming: "DIE BLASPHEMOUS HERETICS!" "

They laughed at the memory. "Those good o'l times..."

They then gazed silently once again to the night, beautiful sky.

Orm tapped onto the air and a console opened up, he checked the time and it was 3 minutes left for the game to end/close.

"Its almost time..." He tapped the air again and the console disappeared.

Lordez nodded weakly. "I wonder how our friends are doing." He spoke lowly. He opened up a console and checked his friend notifications. He has 56 friends **(Including Alcatraz and Momonga/Ainz)** but there are only 7 friends online **(Alcatraz and Momonga/Ainz are online as well)**.

"Looks like Blood Reaper is still up."

"Really? Should we invite him?" He said in a almost surprised tone.

"...I dont think so, he may be busy with something and plus Alcatraz told me that he will be staying with Momonga during this final moments anyway."

Orm nodded. "Seems they got their way of waiting til the show ends. We can go to Nazarick right?"

Lordez thought for a bit then shook his head. "We can go there but I doubt we can still make it."

Orm sighed and a disappointing emote appeared. "Thats disappointing, but still." He looked at the night sky. "This is quite a calm way to end it."

Lordez gaze through the stars. "Aye... Twas a fun."

"What about Seeker?"

Lordez checked through his friends list. "It seems he is also online, but he messaged me in like few minutes ago that he is going to be at...Asgard."

"And why he is there?"

A "shrugged" emote appeared. "Dunno, he said something about staying on the top of the world and shout something."

"And what is he going to shout?"

"He didn't say." They both chuckled. They gotten silent again and gaze through the grassy plains.

Orm checked the time and it was now one minute left til the server ends. "Almost there... Your still teaching are you?"

Lordez arched a eyebrow before getting on what he is talking about. " *Chuckles* Not all the time, its a part time job for me now. What bout you? You done working on the restaurant?"

Orm chuckled. "No, still working there. I could find a good job but its quite hard to find one."

Lordez nodded. "Yeah, hard days..."

**12 seconds left**

"...You know." Orm looked at his friend. "All those days we've done with our comrades, those ungrateful bastards I can tell." He and Orm chuckled. "...It was a good life."

A smiling emote appeared on Lordez. Orm just looked at him with a glad/smiling emote.

"Aye... It has been."

"G' night man."

"You too."

_'...It was fun ya'll.'_

**[3 seconds]**

**[2 seconds]**

**[1 seconds]**

Both of them closed their eyes as they heard the last_ "beep"_ sound of their console notification.

Lordez opened his eyes and revealed his room, it was both organized and disorganized. He is at his living room, sitting on his gaming chair. He stretched his limbs, stood up, and went onto his merry way.

Or did that happened?

* * *

Lordez opened his eyes, and blinked in confusion.

_'What? Shouldn't I be back at the screen menu? The hell?'_ He looked around and he is basically in a forest. It was night time as well. He can feel the air and can smell.

"What the hell?" He muttered. "There shouldn't be something like this at all..."

He looked at his hands, they are covered with the armor of his. He touched his face, it was cover with some hard material. He removed his left gauntlet and touched his face again with only a couple of his fingers. He's basically surprised and scared at the same time, but mostly surprised.

"Scales... Im in my game character..." He muttered silently. "This... Holy sh*t this is hard to believe..."

But a sound of a growl broke his little moment, he looked to where the sound came from and saw a wolf. A wolf covered with jet-black fur, and some bony plates around it, it has a white mask and red eyes glowing.

_'GRIMM!?'_ He's gone mental now. _'WHY THE HELL IS A GRIMM HERE!?' _But a green aura covered his whole self, he felt calm again.

"The f**k was that?" He muttered before getting an idea. "...Im an Undead... I shouldn't feel emotional."

Before he could think of anything else. There came a rustle at the bushes, he saw several Grimm appeared. They were growling at him.

"...I'll ask questions later." He equipped back his gauntlet and prepares himself in a stance. "**Time to die.**" He spoke in a dark yet deep tone. He was surprised at that but he has to focus on surviving now.

A Beowolf then pounced at him. Lordez was slightly confused, it seemed that the Grimm was slow, farrrr too slow. But he quickly gotten the concept that he is in a lvl 100 game character, of f**king course he is extremely fast compared to this Beowolf.

Lordez chuckled and sighed with relief. "What the hell. Whats the damn reason Im scared of anyway?!" He walked towards the pounced Grimm, and punched it. It basically disappeared. The moment he punched the beowolf it basically vanished into tiny particles.

The Grimm were shocked and frozen in fear. The moment they saw their comrade first attacked the human, the Beowolf vanished the moment the human punched him. They felt the strength of this human for a brief second, far stronger than any other human they've encountered. No... Far stronger than Salem. Their senses cannot lie to them, they must serve this being. Their instincts were screaming at them to run away, fighting this human would mean their death and no doubt of it.

This human doesnt seem to have a _'living soul'_, but he or it is _'alive'_ no doubt. This human doesn't have any aura protecting it but yet its mere presence made them be scared. It was unbelievable, but their instincts werent lying to them. Running away is their best and only option.

"You want more?" He taunted at the Grimm who just stood and looked at him in a frozen position. The Grimm looked at each other and ran. They madly ran away from this human.

"You're not getting away." He raised and pointed his hand at them. "**{Chain Lighting}**" A blue lighting came out from his palm and almost instantly reached at the running Grimm. The lighting touched the Grimm, and went on to another. They simply died and smoke dissipating.

_'Huh. So thats how you use spells then huh? I hope I can do **'Silent Cast**.'_

He was silent for a moment before slapping himself._ 'And I forgot to check their levels, f**k. As much as they are weak, I still need to check.' _He made a mental note to check the lvls of the Grimm, individually.

He lowered his hand. And before he could do anything, he heard a loud sound, almost like an explosion, and it was coming nearby of him. He had a good clue who was that.

"...Orm." He quickly dashed towards the source of the sound/explosion without hesitation. He was shocked on how fast he is, but shrugged it off easily the moment he realized he is a lvl 100 character, no one can stop him in this world. Except of the possibility of the WCI, he hasn't thought of the possibility of the existence of that yet.

As soon as he saw Orm and his companion - still Misha - were standing in the middle of the battlefield. Basically numerous kinds of Grimm around them and emitting smoke.

"Orm!" Lordez ran towards him.

Orm turned around and saw his friend, he basically sighed with relief. "Lordez!"

As the two approached each other, they simply patted their friend's shoulder. "Good to see you."

"You too man!" He smirked.

"You sound quite weird." Orm pointed out. Lordez's voice is quite distorted yet a deep rough one.

"Same goes to you." Lordez also pointed out to him. Orm's voice is rough, slightly deep, but a manly one? Yeah thats the word.

"Now, you know where are we?"

Lordez's face tensed a bit. "Were in a animated show actually, RWBY."

"...Really?" Orm deadpanned.

"Yes. If I were to be lying then you realized that your **ALIVE** now right?" That made Orm to checked himself, basically tapping his finger onto his wrist and felt the beat.

"Wow... Im actually... Alive..." Orm was simply shocked to this conclusion. They are in their game characters and he is strong ASF, meanwhile Lordez is not able to feel 'alive'. He did feel pity and I mean actual pity on his friend, but having a emotion suppressor gives ups and downs. Misha was confused at his master statement, he is always alive.** (Oh Misha how simple you are)**

"You just noticed that like right now?" Lordez crossed his arms.

"Well sorry-" Orm said sarcastically. "-I was busy fighting a horde of weak monsters."

Lordez shrugged. "You got a point."

"Now back to the topic. Shouldn't we be at the screen menu?"

Lordez shook his head. "I doubt that, but if we're alive, and in these bodies... I got a huge suspicion that we got transported into RWBY."

Orm slightly widen his eyes. "...Transported into a-"

"-A animated show, Yes. It seems like it."

"...And you are not surprised at this?"

"I cant be surprised. Im an Undead and cant express emotions, which sucks." He said in a depressed tone.

Orm smirked. "Thats quite a feat."

"BUT I CANT BE A NORMAL HUMAN AND RELEASE MY F**KING EMOTIONS!" Almost after that a green aura covered him entirely. " *Sigh* Just like that, it just suppresses me too damn forcefully."

"I pity you then." Orm smirked a little. That was half-pity and half-amusement.

"Shut up." In a half angry tone.

"Nah."

As they both argued for a little while, and Misha just watching his master and his friend fighting with words - basically arguing with each other -, they've gotten back to the topic. Again. Lordez basically gave him a summarized version of the RWBY plot. Orm is basically not surprised, Lordez already expected this since his friends knows of him watching shows from the past. The 21st century past.

"So... What are we going to do now?" Orm asked as he was petting his bear **(Misha) **on the head.

Lordez thought for a good minute and spoke. "We'll find a shelter, but we must change our appearances."

"And whats the problem with our appearances?"

Lordez facepalmed. "We dont want to get any unwanted and wanted attention now do we?"

"Oh right... My bad." He smirked.

" *Sigh* Create your items now man, RCI ones. Having a DCI would draw out too much attention, RCI would draw out less if I place some enchantments to hide the power of our gear."

"Wait, our gear can emit power?"

Lordez sighed with irritation. "Just... Do what I said ok?"

Orm nodded his head. They both created their set of clothes.

Lordez is wearing a black-hooded trench coat, black shirt with a spider symbol on the front and around it, black pants, and skeleton-arm gloves which technically covers his whole arms.

He also changed his appearance: Red-slit eyes, some parts of his face are covered with black-colored scales and his skin tone is Pallor-Caucasian. His neck and most parts of his body are covered with dark scales. He doesn't wish to cover **ALL** of his scales, it looks awesome in his opinion. His hair is dark maroon.

He changed his choosing of arsenal to a mixed one. He uses a sniper rifle, he names it **_Grudge_.** His main weapon, a scythe made of black bones and enchanted with dreadful aura, he names it: **_Soul Eater_ **which fits the description. and his favorite of all the time; _**Gauntlets**_. There would be no name for it as he has no time to give his gauntlets a name since it is a name from the show he watched; _Xionic Madness Series_. Having 2/two weapons would give attention to the people, but he will just ignore of it. His gauntlets can be hidden under his coat so it cant give attention.

Orm is wearing his usual bear hat, a bear-fur coat with a **{Cold}** enchantment on it to make himself look huge and comfortable at the same time, a leather jacket, black and green colored shirt, armored pants which looks quite heavy but he has enough strength to carry it. He also has leather gloves and armored boots. The boots were enchanted to make it light for him to run around, he doesn't like heavy things or things that makes him a bit restricted. Even though he can lift a giant ass boulder with ease.

As much as he hates to do this, he also changed his appearance. His eyes were now colored red with the mix of light blue, his beard is now gone and changed into a light stubble, he also placed scars all over his body and his face. Making it look like he has been to a hellish place, which kinda suits of his kind of attitude. His skin color has changed from light brown to dark blonde.

He also decided to use a Greatsword. He calls it **_Executioner_ (A sword from dark souls basically)**. And also has a secondary arsenal, a axe which he decided to name it **_Traveler's Axe_ (A weapon from AQW)**.

Lordez also placed **{Weaken III}** onto all of their gear and clothing **(the {Weaken} spells/enchants has a limit, they can only be weaken at the limit of 50. Not anymore lower)**. Making them around lvl 50-55, though it seems like a bad idea in YGGDRASIL, but they arent in YGGDRASIL anymore and they can easily destroy this world with ease if they arent careful with their strength. Seeing the logic in this, Orm agreed.

And for our pet companion of Orm, Misha is lvl 100, though almost the same height as Hamsuke but it can take down a dozen times its size with just few minutes of combat. And now he is a lvl 50, but he can easily take down a giant Nevermore or a Beringel. Orm just basically removed most of his armor. The only ones left are just the spiky shoulder guards. The bear is technically covered with tribal tattoos, those were actually enchantments. Both offensive and defensive enchantments.

They are basically around lvl 50-55 **(Like I said before)**. They are permanently lvl 100, but with their current stats, they are gradually weaken to a player in comparison of a lvl 50. Lordez told his friend that removing the clothing or changing it will release their strength, which Orm doesnt mind. He prefers to take a challenge rather than a challenge he can easily finish.

Lordez informed him that the enemies and creatures of RWBY are too f**king weak, like almost around lvl 22-27. He also theorized that the elder Grimm are around lvl 40 or higher, but he isnt sure of that yet until he finds one. Alive and well for him to appraise the lvl.

Orm was quite excited on how will this Elder Grimm fight, Lordez told him different kinds of Grimm which will appear, though he quite like to fight this Grimm Dragon for his friend theorized it will be around lvl 50-57. And to the _"creator"_ of Grimm, Salem which he noticed that his friend despise and hate this _"figure"_, and now he has a feeling she is the_ "bad guy"_ in this animated show.

Luckily, Lordez only told him about the plot and not the main cast. Because he is quite careless in keeping secrets, as he but he has changed long time ago. He only told him about team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, and Salem, he will later tell about the other main cast both enemy and ally to his friend. But not now as they needed information on what year they are on. Or more importantly, what episode they are in?

**(The bear is a He not a She. And he also has a name and its Misha)**

"Huh, you look good." Lordez complimented to his friend, he does really look good. He has no beard and that is quite a relief of him inwardly.

"Same as yours." Orm fixed his clothing to get comfortable. "So where're we headed now? You got a spell to find a place right?"

Lordez nodded without speaking. His passive, "**{Thermal Sight}**" allows him to sense and see heat signatures of any beings. That is of course if they are alive of course. It can also sense living beings. Its a useful passive for Undead/Zombie players, and can toggle on/off.

He looked around and stopped at one specific direction, which caused Orm to noticed as well. "That place?" He pointed to where Lordez is looking at.

"Yes, its Vale no doubt." Lordez then deactivated his passive.

"You sure? It could be Beacon Academy."

Lordez slowly turned and narrowly eyed at his friend. "Dude, I know what and how Beacon Academy looks like. If it were Beacon then the heat signatures would be separated and clustered a bit." He said irritatingly. "Now I'll cast **{Concealed Presence}** onto us as we arrive there ok? Like I said before, having unwanted attention is going to give unnecessary problems in the future. Even though I know the plot."

Orm shrugged. "Just do it."

Lordez nodded and immediately casted **{Concealed Presence}** onto him, Orm, and Misha. He also casted a simple **{Invisibility}** to them. Orm was about to ask why he casted that, but his brain quickly told him that its going to be useful. So he just shut up the noch from his friends doing.

"**{Mass Fly}**" A blue aura covered the 3/three of them and hovered above the ground a little. "This way." Lordez said as he flew upwards, same goes to Misha and Orm.

As they were flying to Vale, as they can see the lights on the city quite clearly but a bit far, Lordez was testing if the **{Message}** spell can work.

_[Oi, can you hear me?]_ Lordez asked.

_[I can hear ya. That you Lordez?]_

_[Yea, its me. I was testing if it works]_

_[Well thank god it did, but can you try contacting on the others?]_

_[Sure ill- wait why dont you do it?]_

_[Well, Im quite busy admiring the damn view up here which you and I both have never ever seen stars like these in OUR DAMN LIFE!]_

That gotten Lordez to put his attention onto their surroundings. They're flying above the skies and the forest below them, but he complied from his friends request to look up.

He was basically taken back by the beauty of the stars. The sky was covered with smog back in their world, but here, though it may be a animated show but it was still beautiful to see the sky like this. They have seen pictures on the internet and videos of it in the past, but they never got to see the stars personally.

But now they did.

"So... Beautiful..." Lordez commented. As they were flying Orm then gone near to him as they flew, Misha was beside to his master.

"I know right? We have long been wanted to see this... Now our wish has come true." Orm added.

Lordez chuckled. "Yeah, quite a wish. I never thought we would be able to see the stars."

"Like we could have." Orm laughed, while Lordez just made a small smile as he gaze at the stars. "Now, we need to focus on why we're here ok?"

Lordez nodded. "Yeah. We wont be leaving this world anytime." He remarked at the stars they were taking a look at, Orm just nodded.

_'Hopefully not.'_

About few minutes later, they've arrived at Vale. They are still flying around, Lordez was searching for a specific Dust Shop. Orm just followed him without question as his friend knows - probably - where the shop is located at and how it looks like, but the shop's name is: From Dust Til Dawn. Orm liked the title as it seemingly fits perfectly from what it sells.

They managed to find it, they settled down on one of the buildings roof tops and looked down on Roman Torchwick and his goons entering the shop.

_'Looks like we're in episode 1 then huh?' _Lordez thought with amusement.

"...Should we go after them?" Orm asked his friend as he held onto the handle of his greatsword.

For a few seconds, he shook his head. "No, just wait. We'll be joining in the fight later."

Orm looked at him for a good moment and released his grip from his blade, he looked down at the shop. This girl_ "Ruby"_ from what his friend told him, is a weapons maniac and uses a scythe, he was a bit surprised for a girl to wield such a weapon at the age of 15, but he regain his composure for this is just a animated show they were transported into. Anything could happen.

As Lordez and Orm wanted to get into the fight, they resisted the urge. Lordez is waiting for a good opportunity to join in, she can handle Torchwick's goons with ease, but to Roman? He isnt sure. Roman's lvl is 19, Ruby is at lvl 18. Sure she can beat him with her scythe skill and how she fights, and Roman is somewhat a trickster at combat.

He didnt need to check the lvl of the henchmen/goons, since they are quite weak and not even to be a threat to them. Actually none of Remnant are a threat to him or his friend at all. Including Misha, you must not underestimate this bear.

After a few moments they went in, a goon was sent flying through the window. Which caused Orm to raised an eyebrow to who threw the goon out of the window, but he already show that it was a girl in a red hood who did it, he has a feeling that she is Ruby. Meanwhile, Lordez simply smirked a little.

Orm simply just got surprised, for a small girl with a huge ass scythe as her weapon. But then again, having a shotgun gauntlets from Yang, which his friend told him about her, didnt surprise much to him.

As Roman's henchmen then attacked Ruby, she simply managed to beat them with ease. But it also seem quite uncomfortable for a girl to use a scythe though, heavy as it seems but the Aura makes her to use it properly.

As soon Ruby beat the last henchman, Orm noticed Roman was muttering something to a downed henchman beneath him.

Roman took out his cigar and spoke. "Well, Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much I'd love to stick around.." He pointed his cane onto Ruby.

"Im afraid this is were we part ways." He fired his cane, and Ruby dodged the attack. The two players noticed Roman running towards a building with a ladder and climbing it.

"Sooo... Now?" Orm asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lordez nodded. "Now." He said lowly but enough for him to hear.

Orm grinned and pulled out his _Traveler's Axe_.

Both of them jumped few roof tops and landed behind on where Ruby and Roman is at, they were behind Ruby and she is quite too focused on Roman for a moment.

"More of you!?" Roman shouted to Orm and Lordez. "This just keeps going better and better." He muttered.

Ruby turned around and saw two more people, they seemed to be armed and is certainly sure they arent with Roman.

Before Ruby could speak to them, Roman spoke up first. "End of the line, Red, Black, and Brown!" Lordez chuckled at his words. Roman threw a red crystal dust, which could only mean its explosive, and landed at Ruby's feet. Roman aimed with his cane and shot it, and yes causing a huge ass explosion.

As the dust and dirt subsided, with a laughing Roman on the bullhead, Lordez basically shielded Ruby with himself. Arms down, face up, nothing on his clothes at all, he wasnt damaged by a lowly explosion such as that. It gave almost no data enough for it to damage him, he was expecting pain, but pain didnt came.

"Agh... That didnt even hurt." Lordez grunted and complained.

"You hog all the fun, Lordez..." Orm crossed his arms.

Lordez smirked. "Just follow the lead dude." Lordez pulled out his _Grudge_, and aimed it at the Bullhead's engine. He could kill Roman instantly the moment he pulled out his sniper rifle, but that time could wait.

Roman got to the cockpit and told Cinder; "We got a huntsman! two of them!" Cinder and Roman exchanged, Roman took the controls and Cinder does the work. She got to the side of the Bullhead and uses her powers at the 3 people **(Cinder's Semblance isnt confirmed or known yet and she gotten half of Amber's powers anyway)**.

As woman in red **(Cinder)** fired her powers or fire **(which is same)** at them, Lordez jumped back and used **{Message}** to Orm to block it, since he's got high physical and magical defense. Lordez isnt sure if Cinder's powers is same as magic, but he checked her lvl which is ranged about 58. He can easily beat her, but he prefers a challenge.

He will wait for the time when Cinder will gather the other half of Amber's power and make her powerful, he isnt sure how strong she will get, but it takes up the challenge.

As Orm blocked Cinder's attack, he regains his footing and activates his skill; **|Skorda|**. As he slashed his axe at the air, which is aimed and pointed at the Bullhead - basically at Cinder - a white blur appeared from Orm's Pole-Axe and flew towards Cinder at high speed. Cinder managed to block it, but only barely due to how fast it is.

"Tsk." Orm was quite annoyed that it didnt slash through the flying vehicle - Bullhead - and his skill was also weaken from the **{Weaken III}** spells. Annoying at it seems, he and his friend has to bear with it until Lordez gives the call for them to use their full strength. Not** FULLY**, but only slightly.

After Orm's flying slash attack **(so f**king cringey)**, Ruby snapped back to reality and regained her focus, she transformed her scythe into a sniper and fired upon the woman in red. But she just blocked the bullets with ease, afterwards she attacked them once again but this time she summons fiery pillars from the ground. Which of course the two players noticed it, Lordez pushed Ruby out of the way, Orm and Misha just jumped out of the red circle which in time just summons a explosive pillar.

As they regained themselves, they noticed the Bullhead is escaping. Lordez then aimed his sniper rifle and fired few shots at the Bullhead's engine, but clearly the hull is somehow too thick for his bullet to pierce through, which also made Lordez to remember to place some enchantments on his weapons. Making them more efficient and stronger.

They could follow them using **{Flight}** or **{Mass Fly}** and take them down with extreme ease, but Lordez didnt want to spoil the plot that easily. And they dont like questions coming from Ruby.

About moments later, Glynda have arrived. She arrived a late before the show started, Lordez wondered if they did something bad in the plot but shrugged it off.

Glynda walked towards the group. "Your a huntress." Ruby spoke up before any of them did.

Glynda just glared at Ruby with a frown on her face. "Can I have your autograph?" In a cute way as possible. It worked at Orm and Lordez from her cute voice and tone.

The players shifted a little, Glynda turned to them and spoke. "You two will be coming with me."

'Its not gonna end well.' The players thought in unison. Of course Lordez already knows whats going to happen but he just ignores_ 'that'_ part.

* * *

After about an hour, they are currently at the police station.

Which of course they are sitting on the chairs with a metal table, and a light only shining them. Basically an interrogation.

Ruby sat in the middle while Lordez and Orm sat at the sides. Basically Orm is at the left of Ruby and Lordez at the right of Ruby.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." She glared at the 2 players. "And as well as you two gentlemen." But both of them were unfazed from her usual glare.

"You 3/three placed yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby exclaimed. Lordez and Orm just sat silently, looking at Glynda - without turning their heads - as she walks around.

"If it were up to me, you 3 be sent home... With a pat on the back." Ruby smiled. "... And a slap on the wrist." Glynda's tone changed. Ruby almost got hit by her riding crop, just barely as she jerked her hands back quickly.

"Eeek!"

Glynda sighed lightly. "But... there is someone who here who would like to meet you." That caused Ruby to raised an eyebrow at that. Lordez folded his arms as the door opens, which is a man in a black and green suit, a cup on his left hand - which is no doubt coffee, and a plate full of cookies on the other. Which is Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin began to speak. He slightly leaned forward a bit. "You... Have silver eyes..."

Ruby was confused. "... Um."

Ozpin then turns to Lordez and Orm, who just shifted slightly from their seats. "And you two... You both have red eyes..."

"..." Both of them were silent of this.

_[Wait, thats it?]_

_[Hm?]_

_[Thats it? Just that?]_

_[Its part of the plot my friend, besides Ruby has something she never knew]_

_[Hmmmm]_

"So!" Ozpin exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do this?" He gestured at Glynda holding a scroll and showing Ruby fighting the henchmen with her scythe.

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular..." He handed the plate full of cookies to her. She slowly takes one, and then takes several. Orm was taken back a bit by how Ruby just ate 5 cookies without chewing them and basically just bite them. ONE BITE!

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Ozpin continued. "A dusty, old crow." He glanced away.

"Mhmmm! Thash mah unkle!" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"She means and I quote: "Thats my uncle." " Lordez replied.

"You understand what she says with her mouth full?" He turns to Lordez.

Lordez shrugged. "I've got some things I know..."

"Hmmm..." Ozpin looked at him for a good while and turned back to Ruby.

"Yes. Thats my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal! I was a complete garbage when he took me under his wing. And now Im all wooyahh! Hachya!" Ruby start to make some hand gestures and poorly imitated handchops. Orm laughed lightly at what he's seeing, Lordez just looked away and covered his eyes, but he was smirking a little bit.

He known that it would soon be coming but its just... way too embarrassing for him to watch it.

"So I've noticed." He placed his coffee on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby started. "I want to be a Huntress." She said with bits of confident in her tone.

"So you want to slay monsters?"

"...Yeah!" She paused a sec. "I only have a couple more years of training left at Signal. And then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's starting to become a Huntress, and Im trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents also taught us to help others, so I thought; _"Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!"._ I mean the police are alright, but the Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

There was a silent and really awkward moment there. Orm was just mentally head broken by how a girl like her can speak like that. "...So you wish to help others by becoming a Huntress." Lordez broke the awkwardness.

"Yes!" She replied with almost no hesitation.

Lordez's face is blank, no emotions at all. He then sat up straight and leaned a bit towards Ruby, he looked at her in the eyes. Which caused her to be a bit uncomfortable.

"...But are you prepared for what is coming?" He asked her, causing her to be in a deep thought.

"No matter what happens, I want to help people when I become a Huntress!" She said with no hint of worry and spoke in a tone of confidence and with small pride. Almost remembering her from one of the characters of a certain anime, "Luffy" if he got the name right.

Lordez and Ozpin smiled at the little girl's determination. Lordez then leaned back, causing Ruby to feel comfortable of her personal space.

"...Do you know who I am?" Ozpin said, making them to look at him.

"Your Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

He looked at her for a while. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby bowed her head.

"You want to come to my school?"

She leaned her head a bit forward. "More than anything."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda, which she just made a _"Hmmpfhh"_ sound as she looks away.

_[Is she always like this?] _Orm asked with curiosity.

_[Yes]_

"Well okay."

Ruby is basically smiling right now. As Lordez could remember, this is how the part cut scenes, but unfortunately this is_ real life_ now.

"Now then, you may leave now Ms. Rose." Ozpin slowly stood up.

"Ok, professor." She took the last batch of cookies from the plate and walked out of the room, she is basically happy that she is now accepted into Beacon, even though she is like 2 years early to enroll.

The moment the door closes, Ozpin then turned to the suspicious players. "Now, I may apologize for not including you both in our conversation." He said.

Lordez chuckled. "My friend and I decided not to speak and only when to, besides it did sound like a serious conversation to the two of you even on how Ms. Rose speaks."

"Indeed." He nodded. "But this isnt about her now-" He sat down. "-this is about you two."

Lordez and Orm are unfazed on how his tone changed. "May I ask of your names?"

"Lordez Grimm."

"Orm Hakonarsson."

"Odd names..." Ozpin muttered. "But may I ask you this," He turned to Lordez. "Why is your last name _"Grimm"_"?

Lordez frowned at this. "... Im afraid that is a personal secret, my good sir. I cannot answer that question."

"It is alright, some secrets are meant to be forgotten." He nodded. "...May I also ask you two, and I apologize in advance, but... You both are not from here are you?"

"No we arent." Both of them shook their heads.

"..." Ozpin took a good look at the players, he is suspicious. Including the bear **(Misha)**. They have been leaking out huge amounts of aura, almost looked like they cant control it. "Would you two like to join to Beacon as well?"

There was silent on the room. Ozpin and Lordez have been both staring at each other quite hard, Glynda was to speak up but it seems something tells her not to speak up, Orm was silent as well. But he knows better of his friend in socializing, he himself isnt good at that, which results of him having a small group of friends behind him, alot in the internet but they didnt count when in personal.

Lordez leaned back from his seat. "What made you ask this?" He crossed his arms.

"Well... Considering on how you both fought and seemingly looked like you are in need of a place to stay." Lordez slightly widen his eyes from this, sure they can just stay on somewhere else, but staying on Beacon gives lots of advantages. Hell even he could possibly eat! **(His a Zombie guys, not a Skeleton. Zombies can eat, Skeletons cant)**.

Lordez and Orm looked at each other.

_[Would that be fine with you?]_ Lordez asked his comrade.

_[Aye, better than staying in the woods and abandon buildings. Plus like you said before; free food!]_

Lordez chuckled. _[Then its a decision]_

Lordez then looked back at Ozpin. "We accept." That caused him to smile a bit.

"But we arent young to be students, so what are we?" Lordez asked him also making Orm to wonder what job they will have. Orm doesnt know how to teach so he crossed out that job list part.

"Of course you wont be, you two would be professors of Beacon Academy."

"I'd rather not be, sir." Orm raised his hand.

"And why is that?" Glynda spoke up. "You said you want to join Beacon but you wish not to?"

Lordez shook his head. "Its not that... He dont know how to teach."

"Oh." Ozpin turned to Lordez. "What about you then? Can you?"

"Not literature, maybe fighting and training your students to become better in fighting." He turned to Orm. "Im not sure about him, but me I can... Just maybe." He can rely on his **Master Trainer** job class, but he isnt sure if the skills of the job class can work automatically when he _"trains"_ someone.

Ozpin hummed. "Very well then... What do you wish for your friend to be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He'll be a guard."

"And will he accept?"

They looked at Orm, who is just looking at his hands in a closed position. Looking as if he is thinking deeply. Lordez just glanced at him as both of them are talking in a link.

_[Wait why would I be a fricking guard!? All I'll do is just walk around and patrol!]_

_[Well at least you got a job idiot! At least you got a place to stay, and free food for us!]_

_[Hmmm... That actually sounds smart]_

_[YOU CHANGED TOO DAMN FAST!]_

_[I like food, you cant blame me]_ Orm chuckled.

Lordez mentally grunted. _[Just... Just trust me on this one ok?]_

_[Very well, comrade]_

As it was silent for quite awhile, Orm raised his head and spoke. "Aye... I accept the terms."

Ozpin smiled, he extended his hand. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

Lordez took his hand and he shook it. "Pleasure of having us, Ozpin." He smirked.

* * *

**Made a new one. Tiring asf.**

**Hope this is much better than the old one I made, its shit in comparison to this one.**

**Wait for the next chapter yall**


	2. Starting of the Initiation

As the next day comes, which Lordez, Orm, and Misha **(f**king hell yes including the f**king bear!)** were now onboard on the airship which is on their way to Beacon.

They are still wearing their _"Hunter Gear"_ which Lordez calls it and doesn't seem to be a bad name, but they couldn't find any **(I could put _"Jaeger Equipment"_ but that just kills it)**.

But there have been slight changes to their equipment.

Lordez added his appearance with him wearing a black face mask. He pulled on his hood as it adds the flavor of intimidation and badass look of himself, almost giving him a _"quiet guy"_ look. Orm is basically the same, with his bear cap, which covers his eyes, is still practically the same. The same ol' Orm.

They could actually just teleport to where Beacon is or just fly all the way there and don't get noticed.

But since the plan is to not get unwanted attention and not try to possibly get Salem's attention which might - COULD** -** get her attention. But since the **{Weaken III}** spell made them around lvl 55, their presence is a little bit strong, a bit noticeable but hidden enough.

Now as we begin back towards the story, our 3 three main OCs **(yes including the f**king bear, he's a Main OC not a side character! Even though his just a pet/partner of Orm!)** are on board of the ship, which is said like above 2/two sentences, are on their way to Beacon Academy.

"...You sure about this?" As Orm was looking out of the window of the airship.

For Lordez, even he has seen ships back in their world which is awesome compared to this, but he still cannot think about how it's quite similar to a very old yet a certain masterpiece of a show. Namely, the movie was created by a company named "Disney" and the movie... He could not remember the title of it but ships of Atlas is almost similar to their world's Atlantis. But of course, Atlas is quite advanced in technology but has too many flaws for him to count.

I mean how can you not be impressed that you saw flying f**king ships? Not compared to helicopters and hover jets, I mean bigass f**king ships that fly. It would be quite a great feat for mankind back at his world, compared to this.

"Yes, quite sure." Lordez was leaning back at a wall while appraising** (checking their levels)** the newcomers **(new students)**.

They currently ranged about lvl 16-19. Which is quite a wonder, 4 or 5 years training in their certain schools yet this is how they've gotten? He could scoff this but this is RWBY, this is a world of superhumans with decent styles of weaponry. As well as powers and sht, but they are still human no matter what. There are the Faunus, but in Lordez and Orm's opinion, they are just humans with small animal features.

He hasn't seen the main cast in this ship, so he assumed they are either in the other or somewhere else in the ship cause its too f**king huge.

He then noticed that all of the students' arent going near them at all, it confused him, but it took a minute to realize it was his friend's bear causing them to not go near, Misha alone is quite intimidating.. He resisted the urge to laugh, but he just laughed inwardly. How can you even do that?

"But are you sure that it's ok for me to just walk around and not help you? I mean... your my friend and all and we're stuck in this damn world, not sure if were able to get back, we got powers and stuff but..."

Lordez placed his arm gently at his friend's shoulder, Orm turned halfway towards his friend and looked at him.

"Don't worry, there might be a way to return... We need information, as professors, it would make us have access to the information, even though I've already known the plot. What and when it will happen, but not of this world yet." Lordez paused and looked outside the window, seeing the nature and the environments around it, both of them have been dreaming to see a place like there is a place of nature to stay, and Humanity not torturing their planet.

"Giving up..." He continued. "It is a really bad decision to do, we need to be strong of what's ahead of us. Though I know most things about what is going to happen sooner... But we gotta be focused." He patted his friend's shoulder.

Orm smiled. "Yeah... Your right man, If I stop now I may not meet my family." Orm knew what his friend was doing, he is cheering him up.

Lordez grinned. "That's the spirit!" He said happily. His emotion suppression kinda suppresses his emotions, but not mostly. He can basically feel _'"live"_ in the inside, but just a bit.

A voice coming from the news reporter was being heard. Lordez and Orm tuned out of this until the news channel suddenly turned off and a hologram of Glynda appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Their technology never ceases to amaze me..." Orm muttered.

_"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

**(Skip this introduction part. Its a boring part, but its an important introduction part)**

_"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible amount of time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ She finished and the hologram disappeared.

"That is which it will soon appear." Lordez muttered silently. Orm frowned from what his friend said, there will be chaos later in the future.

And like what their other friend said almost all the time going to a battle: _"War... War never changes"_.

_"But men do, from the path they walked."_ Lordez silently finished from what his friend quoted. It was Soul X Eater, or namely Raven Walker. Who plays as a Demon race, he was also one of their friends who stayed up until the server ends. There's a chance he is also here in this world with them, but that chance of possibility isn't certain yet.

"I hope this school won't be boring..." Orm muttered.

Lordez grinned. "Cheer up dude, it's going to be fun. Of course, you can attend in my or our 'classes' with Glynda Goodwitch some time."

Orm scoffed lightly then grinned back at his friend. "I hope so, getting bored is torture."

_'You don't say.'_

As the airship has arrived at Beacon and docked, they walked out of the airship. Lordez then inhaled, taking a huge amount of air, fresh air to be exact. Much better than the smoke and dirt that polluted their damned world's air.

They saw Beacon now, they love to admit it that the place was quite a beauty, it paled in comparison from looking at the screen then personally. Quite a small difference in seeing it personally or on a screen.

"Quite a sight." Orm complimented as he looked at the tower of Beacon.

"Indeed... But compared to the buildings back at home, it paled in comparison."

Orm nodded and chuckled. "Yeah."

Before they were about to head to the Amphitheater, which they have no bloody idea where, even Lordez doesn't even know where since he only saw the part which just skipped to the Amphitheater, so they are going to need a guide or a hint. And a certain part which caught their attention from gazing the sights around them, which is basically Ruby and Yang conversing with each other.

They were a bit far since its quite logical that they are at the 3rd ship that docked. So its most likely for them to have gone ahead.

_'Its that part eh?'_ Lordez chuckled inwardly.

It only took a moment when Yang - with a few people - then suddenly went off, leaving the temporarily disoriented sister on her own **(Half-sister to be exact but its quite nice to type them like they are actually sisters)**.

Ruby then trips over Weiss' bags, also causing Lordez to approach them slowly. He already knows what's going to happen, Orm just followed behind his friend on where he is going, he could ask but he noticed Ruby was being talked by a girl in white, which Lordez told him; Weiss.

"-Do you have any idea of the damage you've caused?"

"Uhh..."

"Give me that!" She grabs the case, which Ruby was holding, and opens it. "This is Dust mined and refined from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh..." Ruby still a bit disoriented.

"What are you, brain dead?" She closed the case, which some of the Dust has gotten out, she's basically careless and arrogant. Its what Lordez and Orm hated about these kinds of people, they can change but it's going to take a lot of patience for that sh*t the work.

She shakes around the Dust she's holding, which caused some of it to go into Ruby's nose, and about to sneeze. Weiss still _"teaching"_ Ruby about Dust, Lordez was going to stop her from making her explode but he wants to see the explosion himself personally since the one in the show wasn't quite satisfying for him since the first season was still progressing.

"Blimey! The hell was that!?" Orm basically exclaimed.

A red vial of Dust then fell at his feet, he picked it and examined it. It was supposed to land on Blake, and for her to pick it up and join the conversation, but then again it almost seems that fate is telling him to join in the plot. Lordez grinned at the thought. "Calm down, it was just a harmless accident man, just watch." He fixed his hood and mask and begins to walk to them.

Orm was confused about what his friend meant and decided to play along. Lordez saw Blake, who is reading a book, he doesn't know what she's reading but it's definitely not _"Ninjas of Love"_. How does he know this? The name would be shown in huge **BOLD F**KING LETTERS!**

She noticed the girl in white **(Weiss)** was bickering with a girl with a red hood **(Ruby)**. She was about to intervene and stop a pointless, yet an interesting argument to watch, but she then saw and noticed the person, quite tall and broad, with his face covered by his hood, she could barely see his face - due to the mask - and only his glowing red eyes.

So she decided to slip this one aside and let him handle it. Her instincts also told her that he is dangerous, added the intimidation looks on his appearance of clothing and gear. He gives a dreaded and cold vibe around him.

Little did he know, it caused the Faunus to be wary of him, it took him a long damn time of hours of wondering why they were being careful with him, he emits an animal presence which he was leaking unconsciously. He can lower the pressure, but he doesn't know how to hide it, which he needs to learn more about being in a fake **Demi-Human** body.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" How have her clothes gotten from dark to white? He has no f**king clue. But he then remembered, this is a show, there are weird things going to happen sooner.

Before Ruby could apologize to her, Lordez stepped which he appeared behind Ruby. "It is technically your fault, Weiss Schnee." He spoke up in a normal tone.

"My fault?!" She glared at him. "She is the one who-"

"-You, yourself technically didn't handle your property of Dust properly. You treated it with almost no sense of care like you shook the vial carelessly causing some Dust to come out and made her sneeze." He gestured to Ruby, whose face is raised at him, being defended by this person. She is somewhat familiar with his appearance, but she couldn't find it properly.

**(Her mind is currently a bit disoriented from the explosion and few from Yang's ditch from her, so she cant comprehend the situation completely, only some as she is gaining understatement little by little)**

"But I-"

"-If you have treated the Dust with the utmost care, then this incident wouldn't have happened." Lordez still talking to Weiss in a normal tone. He extended his hand with a vial of Dust in it. "And this is yours."

_'Holy sht, I spoke like a smartass!' _He grinned inwardly.

On how he speaks to her, and also pointing few good points in that logic, and how she saw the glow from his hood, she wanted to retort but it she shut her mouth in fear. But she regained her composure and some bits of her pride-line, and swiftly grabbed the vial of Dust from his hand and lastly made a "Hmph" sound. She then walks away.

**(Imagine Orm and Lordez's height is almost the same as Momonga's height, I suck at doing calculations like meter guys just so you know)**

_'Arrogant as ever...' _He sighed inwardly._ 'But then again she's one of the main cast.'_

"T-Thanks for that..." Ruby spoke in a meek tone.

Lordez turned around and pulled his hood and his mask. It caused Ruby to recognize him. "You're welcome." He smiled.

"Oh yeah! Your that guy from last night!" She's jumped up a bit.

Lordez chuckled. "I see that you were left behind by your sister yes?"

"Y-Yeah." She laughs awkwardly as she looks away. She suddenly perks up. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to ask you something!"

Lordez raised an eyebrow at this. "Hm?"

"I never get to ask your name!"

"Oh, my name is Lordez." He decided to use his first name, not saying his last name cause it'll confuse people. He gestured to his friend. "This is my friend, Orm."

"Its Orm Hakonarsson!" He heard what his friend said and exclaimed as he approaches them. "Always say the full name!"

Ruby chuckled at the man, now known as_ "Orm"_, way of speaking. "And this is his companion, Misha." He motioned at the bear.

"A BEAR!" She basically screamed. Ruby saw the bear and basically used her semblance and went behind Lordez.

Orm laughed. "Don't worry little girl!" He patted Misha's head, which he liked. "He won't hurt ya! He's friendly!"

"You tamed a bear?" She peeked at Lordez's arm. Lordez finds this a bit cute from how Ruby reacted, he may be inside of a dead body, but he - his soul is alive.

"Aye!" He proudly declared. "He is now my friend and companion!" He spoke in a Russian accent. "He won't hurt anybody unless someone attacks him or if I say so!" He grinned. Misha just grunted.

"Well... What's his name?" Ruby now calmed down a bit and gotten brave as she steps to the side.

"Misha is his name, it means; _"God-like"_." Orm lied that from the very deep of his words, he just made that up. But it doesn't sound bad either.

"Ooohh. It's a nice name!"

Misha grunted and growled softly. Orm just chuckled. "Misha says. "Thank you."

"You can understand him?" Ruby looked at him with curiosity and surprise in their expressions.

Orm nodded. "Its one of my skills as a Beast tamer!" He placed his hand onto his chest, making a _"thud"_ sound as well.

Lordez then noticed Blake is already gone and went on her way, he doesn't know where but he knows she'll just show up in the assembly - which is at the Amphitheater.

Before Ruby or any of them could speak, "Hey guys!" A male voice was heard, they looked over to where he is. It was Jaune. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby" She waved.

"Lordez." In his usual deep tone.

"Orm!" He exclaimed, while Lordez just sighing with frustration.

"Wait, aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?" That made Jaune sigh, Orm and Misha confused, while Lordez sighed again, but this time with pity for the blonde boy.

**...**

As they walked around, Lordez has no idea how it'd come to this but he has to follow them so that they'll be able to find the Amphitheater with them. Lordez could find it easily using his skills and spells, as well as Orm's companion Misha using his nose to find the scent, but somewhere in his mind tells him to stay on course.

Jaune and Ruby were of course quite worried and concerned about the bear **(Misha)** and not quite comfortable around them, but of course Orm keeps on saying that he is a good bear, Jaune doesn't believe that but time goes by and he is a bit ok with the bear near them, just a bit. Same goes for Ruby but it looks like she wanted to hug the bear like a hug pillow.

Lordez appraised Jaune, who is lvl 3...

This is quite understandable since he isn't a trained warrior like the rest of the students, and he faked his entry to Beacon.

What the hell could you expect?

"-All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry_ 'Vomit-Boy'_ was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah?, what if I called you _'Crater-face'_?" Orm just scoffed from the name.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

Jaune decided to change topics. "Well, the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby and Orm raised an eyebrow. "Do they?" Orm and Ruby said in unison, also looking at each other when they said it afterward.

"They will... Well, I hope they will..." He paused for a brief moment. "Well, my mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby chuckled lightly. She then thought of something to change topics and continue the flow of the conversation.

"Soooo... I got this thing." She draws out her Crescent Rose and formed. Orm just whistled on how the weapon formed.

"Whoah! Is... That a scythe?" He said in a tiny shaky voice.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity, sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

"It's also a gun, Jaune." Lordez and Orm replied in a deadpanned tone, and almost in unison. The 2 two players looked at each other.

"Oh... That's cool!"

"So what've you got?"

"Well... I got this sword." He drew out his Crocea Mors. Quite a fine blade.

"Oooooh."

"I also got a shield too." He drew out his folded shield and it formed itself.

"Whats it do?"

"Well, the shield gets smaller, when I get... Tired of carrying it. I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Lordez shook his head. "No no Ruby you don't understand." The teens looked at Lordez. "Yes it does weigh the same, but it also makes him quite easy for it to handle his equipment, as simple as it is would make his opponents underestimate him." He explained.

Jaune looked at Lordez with glad expression on his face. "Thanks."

Lordez chuckled. "No problem, Jaune." He smiled. Though he may not see his facial expressions, he can tell he smiled.

"What about you guys?"

Lordez smiled. He brought out his sniper rifle **[Grudge]** and his bone scythe **[Soul Eater]**. "These are my weapons."

"Whoah..." Both of them were in awe, his scythe is made out of bone-looking material, and his sniper which is color yellow and a low, dreaded vibe of aura.

Lordez thanked himself inwardly for toggling his scythe's aura off, he can toggle it on/off. But the aura of his scythe can scare off low lvl mobs, but since this is real life now and the game rules have changed slightly and twisted through, he has to be careful. Even with small amounts of changes, he has to be.

"That's a cool looking sniper rifle..." She muttered.

"Why you have two weapons? I thought a Huntsman and Huntress are only allowed to have 1/one?"

Lordez chuckled. "That, my friend, I cannot answer." He smiled.

"What they do?" Ruby asked.

"This-" He raised his sniper rifle. "-is **[Grudge]**. Its the name of this gun, it fires bullets quite faster than a normal one, and can ricochet on thin air up to five times."

He raised his bone scythe. "This, I named it **[Soul Eater]**. Which of course-" He swings it around for a couple of slashes. "-can cut through Grimm quite easily."

_'I ain't gonna tell them about the Gauntlet, hell it could destroy a building with just a punch. Maybe a mountain, not too sure about that.'_

Both the teens were in awe, Lordez then sheathed his weapons and turned to his friend. "Show them your weapons man."

"Gladly." He replied as he draws out his weapons from his fur coat, with the help of Lordez's blacksmith and weaponsmithing **(Smithing isnt a word, weird)** skills he can now carry his weapons in a small form.

One hand on his **[Traveler's Axe]**, and the other is laid rest on his shoulder; the **[Executioner]**.

"This is my trusty polearm, it's a **[Traveler's Axe]**. Its a normal weapon for people who traveled in long distances, useful for defending yourself." He placed his axe back on his back.

"And this..." He raised his greatsword and glared at it. "I named it, **[Executioner]**..." His tone changed quite dark and dramatic, the teens shivered with small fear from his change of tone, but Lordez knew he was just scaring them, wanting to know if they are brave and bold.

"Whoa..." Ruby muttered meekly. Jaune just looking at his weapons with awe, the size of the greatsword is so huge, but it has no tip of the blade and has cracks and marks all over it, which made them wonder. Is he a veteran? Has he fought battles before?

**(No its not like Guts Sword, it wouldn't be even be called as a blade or sword no more. Just a hip, huge chunks of iron smelted into it)**

"May I see that blade of yours, Jaune?" Lordez asked as he eyed at the Crocea Mors.

"S-Sure." He gave the blade to Lordez, which he examined it carefully.

In truth, he wanted to know the strength of the blade, sure Jaune said that it's quite a relic in his family that his great-great-grandfather used it in the war. The moment he touched the blade he felt powered, this made him wonder. _'How come Jaune never felt this?'_

It made him realized he hasn't unlocked his Aura yet, and he isn't strong enough to feel this power coming from his family heirloom.

He used **{Greater Appraise Item}** secretly, and used low tier illusion spell to hide the light. He doesn't need an 8th damn tier spell illusion to hide it, plus he's only focused on combat specialization, ambushing, and upgrading weapons. That's _Destiny's End's_ job.

**(Destiny's End is basically a player, a friend and ally of Lordez and Orm. And like I said before, I suck at naming)**

He widens his eyes with surprise. This weapon is a Legendary Class Item, or LCI for short, no wonder the blade hasn't have any marks and scars from its battle. It may not be a DCI, but finding a high-quality weapon in this world makes him be on a state of caution. There is a chance of WCI - World-Class Item - but that chance seems to be very very low.

The weapon has magic embedded into it, it can cut through magic shields or Aura and has invincible durability, but it requires the user's stat requirement to be at the peak of the strength of the user. Problem is, how will they manage to get Jaune to lvl up and get his stats sort out in a proper place and set?

But it doesn't hurt to be extra careful around the place, wouldn't it?

_[Something good?]_

_[Yea! This is a LCI!]_

_[WHAT!? HOW!?]_

_[I have no idea, but this is the only weapon that is a high class in this world!]_

"Quite a fine blade you have there, Jaune." He titled the sword in a 180, holding the sword in the handle and the blade is pointed down and gave it to Jaune.

"Thanks." He sheathed his blade.

_'The blade is quite a relic...'_

"By the way-" Ruby began speaking. "-why'd you help me out there? Back in the courtyard?" She asked to Lordez.

"Is it bad not to help?" He replied.

"No, it's just that... Never mind..."

"Hold on, where are we going?" Ruby changed topics and noticed something was wrong.

"Dunno, I was just following you." Jaune replied.

"Same," Lordez spoke up. "I have no idea where the Amphitheater is at."

"You think there might be a directory? Or maybe a food court? Or some recognizable landmark?"

Lordez groaned. "This is going to be a fu-fricking cakewalk." He sarcastically said. He cant curse within or nearby Ruby since he is innocent at some things, and he decided to just twist the words, different words but same meaning.

Orm just chuckled. "An adventure awaits us!" He pointed his fist to the sky. Looking like a hero who is about to slay some evil and save the day.

"Oh dear..." Lordez facepalmed and spoke in a lowly tone.

* * *

After for like few moments, which technically seemed to be almost an hour but actually half a minute, they managed to find the damn place.

Orm ordered or in fact told Misha to stay outside for a while, bringing a bear inside full of students who think it's a wild animal that was able to get inside the campus would cause panic, to of course those who think the bear is a wild animal.

Orm didn't like it. He cared for his pet the moment he took the **Beast Master** Job Class. But he had to endure it, even though he is just going to wait outside and Orm is just going to listen to Ozpin's speech, which his friend told him. Aye, it will be quite boring for the Berserker.

As they entered the Amphitheater, Ruby was called by Yang. Which she left off to her, leaving Jaune, Lordez, and Orm standing.

" *Sigh* I guess it's only you guys and me huh?" He turned around and looked that the 2/two players already left him.

"Huh? Where are you guys?" He looked around for a short while and sighed in frustration. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He walked to a good spot, not noticing a certain redheaded girl looking at him.

The two players went near the sisters, the girls didn't even notice them, but they were listening to the conversation of Ruby and Yang.

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Orm chuckled, resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... There was fire, and maybe some ice?" She placed her finger under her chin in deep thought.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed - And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! B-" Weiss suddenly cut her off.

"You!"

Ruby then suddenly jumped onto Lordez's arms, who was about to stop Weiss but failed miserably, but for some reason, they haven't noticed him. "Oh god, it's happening again!" She held tightly onto Lordez. He just smiled at the scene, and he's in the front seats too.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you actually exploded..." Yang mused quietly.

"It was an accident!"

"To be exact, you were way too far to be at the cliff." Lordez spoke in a cold tone.

All 3/three girls looked to where the source of the voice is at, and it was basically a tall boy holding Ruby. He was wearing a black trench coat and his arms covered in skeleton arm sleeves, his face was covered with a mask and hood covering as well. But the most catching part is his eyes. They glowed red, not as hostile red, but somehow a normal one. But it glows, it makes the girls feel a bit of fear from him... Just a little.

Ruby was blushing a bit hard there, Weiss glared at him, while Yang just examined him with curiosity. She also purred from how tall and he is giving off the _"strong"_ vibe.

**(In a simple version, all 3 of them were looking at him with mixed expressions in their faces and inside their minds)**

"C-Can you put me down?" Ruby asked meekly.

"Of course." He said in a kind tone, he lets her down. And almost by an instant and the moment he puts her down, Weiss... You know how this goes.

"You!"

Lordez inwardly rolled his eyes. "Yes me." He said sarcastically. Lordez sensed that his friend was about to laugh, and it seemed it was going to be a loud and hard one, he casted **'Silent Cast: {Silent}' **onto his friend, leaving him laughing with no noise from his mouth at all. For it was unheard off.

**(Pun wasnt intended)**

There were some or a few students who just saw him open his mouth, which seems to be laughing. They all just thought in unison; _'what's he doing?'_.

Weiss glared at him, which Lordez just looked at her in a tired expression, they can't tell due to his mask is covering his lower part of his face, but his eyes can show them.

"...I'm going to leave it as it is." She scoffed. Ruby was surprised at this, she would kinda retort at him, but she just changes her mood quite quick? Weird and odd.

Lordez smiled. "Nothing for a Schnee to response at me?"

Weiss was about to retort but just gave him a silent, glaring look.

Before any of them could speak, Lordez spoke up. "-And it seems it's about to start." His tone changed in a serious one, causing the ones who heard him look - even Orm who just stopped from his sudden burst of laughing - at the stage and saw the Headmaster walk up to the mic.

**(Skip this sht)**

"Ahem." Ozpin is now on stage and begins the speech. _"I'll keep this brief."_ He fixed his glasses._ "You've traveled here today in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new sets of skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction..."_ He paused. _"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far... It is up to you to take the first step."_ He finished and slowly walked away with his cane supporting him.

"A quote for a soldier..." Lordez muttered silently enough for only him to hear it.

Orm just silently nodded at this speech.

Glynda then took place of the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow will be your initiation, be ready..." Before walking off the stage.

"He seemed kinda off." Yang commented on Ozpin.

"Its almost like he wasn't even there..." Ruby added, it made Weiss to silently admit, she agreed to Ruby and Yang's comment.

Lordez and Orm were silent for a while and headed towards the exit. "Hey, where are you going?"

"..." Lordez didn't respond and just head towards his merry way.

"Jeez, couldnt even reply back? Cold..." Was all he heard as he left.

The 2/two players walked up to Ozpin and Glynda, whom they were following. "Is there anything you need to inform us, Ozpin?" Lordez walked beside him.

"Yes, both of you will be sleeping at the ballroom as well, forgive me for this but I didn't prepare for a new professor to begin in Beacon. It was quite sudden."

Lordez raised an eyebrow at this, Ozpin does his planning quite smoothly, he could have prepared them both a room to sleep for the night. But then again it was quite a sudden moment for a new member of Beacon to be known.

_[What, I thought you said that he planned this ahead. Why didn't he planned about this?]_

_[Not sure and certain, but one thing is for sure, he may have a surprise for us]_

He saw the logic and reason in his words, so he just nodded. "-It's quite alright, Headmaster. It's only for tonight."

Ozpin smiled. "I'm glad you understand, and also both of you will also attend the initiation as well."

_[Yep, guess that was the surprise]_

_[Possible]_

"I see... Then I suppose you will prepare a room for both of us?"

Ozpin nodded. "I will." He smiled.

Lordez smiled. "Thank you." He bowed his head, which Ozpin does the same, before walking away.

Ozpin and Glynda silently watched them leave and headed towards the ballroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked. He is suspicious about those two men, certainly, she saw how they dodged the attacks from someone at the bullhead, but it's almost like they've already gone through this like again and again and memorized the pattern.

"Do not worry, Glynda. They seem to be quite interesting people, plus if they are dangerous. They would have just attacked the school when they had the chance."

Ozpin had gone through some information about the two, which they didn't exist. They weren't in any of the Kingdoms, which made them quite suspicious, he did saw them through the cameras in Vale during the robbery of a certain Dust shop, but they just appeared out of nowhere.

"... I see." Glynda mused quietly in thought. "But would that be a wise decision?" She asked again but in a 'thoughtful' tone.

"I suppose that is what we will find out tomorrow." He replied with a small smirk on his face.

He saw Lordez eyes', they were eyes of an emotionless person, like a machine in a body, or eyes of a dead man.

Orm was normal in both himself and emotion, but his eyes looked like he has seen enough battles.

_'Who are you...?' _He became both interested in them, yet feared of their strength and _themselves_.

**...**

As hours have passed and the night had fallen, every new student - the first-year ones - were at the ballroom for them to rest, since they haven't been assigned to their designated rooms yet, they'll have to sleep in the ballroom.

Lordez was confused, they were supposed to be the new professors and were supposed to be in a different area. But Ozpin just told them to stay with the students. Quite confused at this, he could ask more, but he decided not to since he has a feeling there's something more to this. More to them

Lordez and Orm placed their sleeping bags near the windows **(Actually the whole f**king room has lots of windows)**, which is quite a spacy area, considering that the middle part of the ballroom was filled with students. Some are sleeping, girls gossiping, some were reading, boys were showing their abs, you know the drill.

The players wanted to sleep with their equipment on since their equipment was slightly enchanted for them to be comfortable. Lordez decided not to and just adjust to the normal one, even though his an Undead, he has to try and live like a normal living being - also considering the fact about his restraints due to his race **(Not racist just so you know)**.

Misha was outside and was told by his master **(Orm)** to sleep outside, not that he doesn't like him, its the fact that he thinks that animals aren't supposed to be inside the ballroom. Orm hates himself to do that, but in the end, it would probably be worth it as he may have a room and let his companion sleep in with him.

As we head back to the f**king story, our main OC's were at the changing rooms, luckily there was a place for them to change individually and privately.

Lordez used **{Create Item}** for some clothes. He's currently wearing a black short, sleeve shirt, with a skull marking with red glowing eyes in the front, a dark-greyish pants which he enchanted with **{Chill}** for him to be comfortable. He also removed his black mask. Without it, he's basically an emotionless man **(By the looks of it)**.

He removed his arm-covered gloves since it would probably be weird for someone - like him - to sleep with them, though it feels comfortable, it's quite a habit for him. A strange one... Though he is 27 years old, he has some weird habits in his/their previous world.

Orm is currently wearing a green and brown mix undershirt, it showed him his abs and some scars, there's also a huge one at his heart. He has dark brown pants, which are made out of fur and leather. Soft leather. His body was somehow filled with scars of scratches.

Fortunately, their clothes were comfortable than they expected.

**-Lets go back to the story shall we?-**

"-Don't feel bad man, he'll be fine." Lordez was patting his friend at his shoulder to try and calm him.

"But he's my partner! I can't leave him there at the dark, cold, and with the dirty damn bugs out there!"

"He'll find a way man."

Orm was about to retort, but he exhaled heavily, releasing all the stress and concern from his partner **(Misha)**. He really loved his companion. "I hope so..."

"_Aww_. Don't worry, his a smart bear. I'm sure he will find someplace which is good for him to sleep."

"...I sure do hope at that..."

As they walked out of the changing room, they head towards their sleeping place, which is quite near to where Yang and Ruby sleeping at. And also near at Blake. Quite a coincidence since they were in between the girls.

The group **(Basically the four girls, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake) **was staring at them, and Yang's face is filled with a seductive expression, Weiss has a small blush on her face as well as Blake but she hid it using her book which she was reading, Ruby was just looking at them with... A normal expression, she's innocent in some things people.

As they reached their sleeping bags - which they somehow managed to get without using any magic - and fixing it, the players sensed someone is coming towards them.

Twas Yang. WHICH IS OBVIOUS ASF!

"Hey there, hot stuffs. Name's Yang." She - seductively - greeted them.

"Ah, hello there little dragon." Orm chuckled. "Why are you talking like that?" He smiled.

Yang paused for a short while, then exchanged her expression with a surprise one. "O-Orm!?" She recognized the tone and voice, but never his face. His face - on the eye section - was covered by his bear cap. Not fully exposing his face.

_'Orm doesn't even hide his f**king accent...'_

Orm laughed lightly. "Took you a while, have you?" He said with his - fake and well imitated - Russian accent.

"And you're-" She turned to Lordez, who was smiling.

"Yes, its Lordez." He said in a low, calm tone. Different from the last time.

Her mouth agape, processing with the information she just gained. Basically these guys were the guys who seemed quite suspicious and wore almost seemingly heavy clothing. And they look like this without them, 2 hot guys, and she's basically staring at them for quite a while. Which caused the players to shifted a little.

Lordez was almost like a stranger among the crowd, Orm is some kind of hunter in the woods, and without their equipment, they look like two handsome men!

Ruby and the other girls were closing in, Ruby placed her hand onto her sister's shoulder, then looked at the boys - men - and smiled weakly. "Sorry about that, you'll have to excuse my sister. She's quite flirty from birth... She's our dad's sister, alright." She chuckled weakly and nervously. She happily spoke again. "I'm Ruby Rose, what about you two?"

The 2/two players looked at each other, before laughing. Lordez managed to feel _'alive'_, even though he is supposed to be dead on the inside. **(His emotion suppression passive isnt quite strong as Momonga/Ainz's, since Ainz is fully a skeleton and has no organs, flesh, and whatnot. While Lordez has those, but he's basically a walking, and a 'living' corpse)**. The 3/girls were a bit confused at this. Lordez decided to speak to make them understand.

"You really don't recognize us, haven't you Ruby?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow, she is confused as were the other girls. Yang is just staring with disbelief and in agape mode. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lordez sighed. "I guess you really cant..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opens them. Revealing his red-colored, slit eyes, they were glowing faintly as well. Some of his skin slowly turned into black, his arms were almost covered with black.

Blake suddenly felt a dangerous vibe around him and her instincts then told her that he is a dangerous man and she should run away from him. The girls jumped back a little with surprise in their faces.

"Now you recognize them?" He looked at them with a lazy expression.

"Lordez!?" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed.

Lordez nodded. He then turned around and looked at Blake, who seemed to be trembling a little.

"You must be?" He asked her, and pretending he doesn't know her name. Knowing their names without asking would be quite a trouble later on in the future.

"... B-Blake." She muttered. "Y-Your a Faunus?" She asked meekly, but enough to be heard.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"N-No."

Lordez then noticed that she is trembling, so he decided to hide his "Faunus" form. Which he noticed Blake has stopped shivering/trembling **(dafuq's the difference?)** and is now calm... A little. I mean how can you be completely calm at someone, which your instincts and senses tell you to run away from this person.

"THIS! IS! UNFAIR! YOU CAN'T HIDE THIS FROM US!" She made random hand gestures at them. HAND GESTURES I TELL YA!

Weiss and Blake merely nodded. Ruby was just looking at them with mixed expressions.

Lordez nodded, with a smile on his face. Later on, it became a frown one. "I think its best for you guys to sleep, you may need it for the initiation tomorrow." He changed topics.

Yang was about to retort but then stopped. "Let's go guys." Weiss and Blake merely nodded.

"Don't worry, you will know about me later on!" He exclaimed at them at a good tone, which he won't accidentally wake up the ones who were sleeping now.

As soon as they leave, and at a good distance which they can speak, Orm began to speak. With his usual tone. "So she's a Faunus huh?"

Lordez turned to him. "I thought I've already told you that?" He raised an eyebrow with a confused tone in reply.

"No, you didn't," Orm replied with his eyes a bit narrowed.

"Really?"

"No, you did not tell me that she was a Faunus."

"-I've told- Forget it, we're not gonna finish this damn argument anyway."

"Agreed."


	3. Conc

As. AS! The next day has come, which is now morning already.

They woke up and noticed that they were up early than and other student was suppose to wake at a certain time. But in truth, Lordez woke up his friend and told that they should be up a bit early.

After a few minutes of trying to wake Orm up, they then went to the bathroom stalls and changed clothes, which their gear was placed inside their void inventory.

**(Orm's a human, not an Undead. And Lordez cant sleep, so his mentally stressed. Though he may be a living being outside, inside he is dead, emotionally alive, but physically dead)**

Both of them are wearing their gear, which the initiation is like right now. Lordez only changed his eye color and appearance, his usual one? yeah that one.

They were heading to the locker rooms, which they found where it is and the direction on going there, they encountered Ozpin.

_'Ozpin? Hes awake in this time?'_ Lordez thought.

"Ah, Headmaster Ozpin! Good morning!" Orm greeted jovially.

"Good morning." Lordez greeted to him as well, in a respected tone.

"Mr. Grimm, Mr. Hakonarsson, Good morning to you two. I was hoping to find you."

"Why's that, sir?" Lordez asked him, a bit curious to what he will say to them.

"Due to a unofficial announcement of having two new staff coming into Beacon, I've decided for you two to attend the initiation."

"-Wait, with the students?" Orm asked.

Ozpin shook his head with a smile. "No, you would be starting the initiation after they're finished."

"Ah, so its like taking turns..." He smiled lowly. "Smart." He added.

"Simply like that, Mr. Hakonarsson." He took a sip from his coffee. Lordez is still suspicious from his words, he isnt sure but he has a feeling its a surprise.

Lordez hummed. "So what kind of initiation will be for us?"

Ozpin smiled, but this time it was mischievous smile. "You will know..." He then starts to walk away, and took a sip from his coffee.

The 2 players looked at him as he walked away, Orm then broke the thin ice. "Is he like that?" As he pointed at Ozpin's direction with a thumb.

Lordez nodded. "Yes, but try to restrain your strength when we started. There are cameras around the forest so they'll be watching."

Orm lowered his head, disappointed. "Awwwww, I cant use **|Roar|** at the damn Grimm."

Lordez smiled, which showed his 2 fanged teeth. "Dont worry, we can just use some of our skills as semblance. But just be careful on what you pick."

Orm smiled back at this. "Roger that, comrade." In a Russian accent.

**...**

As they walked. Both of them have arrived in the locker rooms, which was filled with some students in their gear and preparing for the initiation. Which they'll do the same, but after the students' initiation.

"-So these are basically rocket lockers?" Orm said as he was carefully placing his weapons, as much as they both hate this to do and seemed to be quite useless. They'll have to just mind it around.

"Yep." Lordez then closed his locker.

"Huh, we could use this as some kind of transportation!" He mused out in thought.

Lordez thought at the idea. Using the rocket lockers as transportation and going around the place in high speed? Sure they can just use flight spells and items, but its somewhat fun just riding on a high speed vehicle or on a object at the skies.

**(I mean, would you not like it? Of course to the ones who hate flying and weak stomachs. I apologize in advance to those whom I may possibly offend)**

"That's a stupid idea I've heard... I like it." He smirked.

"Now were thinking the same." Orm smiled evilly.

As they were walking - as well as talking at the same damn time - Lordez accidentally bumped into Pyrrha. Which both of them stumbled backwards.

"Ouch!" Both of them said almost in unison.

"Oops- Sorry about that!" Lordez exclaimed.

As they regained balance, both of them examined at each other. "Sorry about that, wasnt minding on my surroundings." Lordez apologized.

Before Pyrrha could say anything, Weiss basically half-yelled at Lordez. "You should watch where your going! Dont you know who this is?" Proudly said with her chest puffed out.

"...Who?" Orm spoke up.

Lordez just facepalmed. "Argh. I thought I've told you about this!"

"You did not!"

"-I... Oh never mind." He sighed and turned his attention back to the 2/two girls, Weiss still glaring at him. "Pyrrha Nikos, celebrity, champion, and those other stuff related to her?" Which made Weiss nodded with pride, while Pyrrha felt crestfallen about this, but hid it quite well.

Lordez sighed lightly and began to speak. "To be honest, those titles arent worth a bunch right now. We're here to train and fight monsters, and the Grimm wont care about any of those things. And all I see her in my eyes is just another student here to fight and become a Huntress."

This caused Pyrrha to look at him with hopeful eyes from his words and also making Weiss to splutter with some indignity and mumble some words to herself, and also insult a bit at Lordez, which he doesnt mind. The 2/two players left them, before any of them could say anything back, and headed towards the cliff.

"Thats quite a speech man." Orm said as they walked to where the cliff is located.

Lordez just hummed.

Orm lazily narrowed his eyes at his friend in a comical expression. "And you cant be like that..."

Lordez thought of what he meant for a moment, then got on what he was talking about. "Not my fault."

Orm scoffed. "Says the one who chose the **Undead**."

Lordez glared at his friend. "And you know that we both didnt know this would happen, and thankfully it only suppressed my emotions less."

"Atleast only a little..." Orm said with a smile.

Lordez just rolled his eyes. Both of them walked in silence as they head to the cliff.

**...**

As soon as they headed out to the cliff, which they had just arrived in time for the initiation to begin shortly.

Lordez, Orm, and Misha - Misha already knew where the cliff was at and was mentally told by Orm to go there ahead - they stood aside as they listened to Ozpin's short brief speech.

"-For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then spoke. "Now, Im sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to pun an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

Ozpin continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is you interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Lordez then heard a small, scared noise from Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make an eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"That long?" Orm whispered to his friend.

"Yes, it may seem stupid at first but it does work." He whispered back.

"-After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said the last part in a serious tone.

Jaune then made a nervous laugh and gulped.

"-You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics... Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately..."

He then looks around for a short while. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

Ozpin then shuts him down so fast. "Good! Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

"-So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off, or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes of us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Lordez pulled out a popcorn out of nowhere, and begins on eating it. "This is going to be good." He muttered silently.

"Hey! Can I have some?" Orm asked.

Lordez then took a good chunk of popcorn, and handed the box to his friend. Orm ate some popcorn and gave some to his partner **(Misha)**.

Before Jaune could say any more, he then was catapulted to the forest.

Ozpin looked at the students whom were catapulted onto the forest, and took a sip from his coffee.

"That was quite evil, isnt it Ozpin?" Lordez spoke as he and Orm** (including Misha)** walked beside to Ozpin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Grimm."

Lordez just smirked and chuckled. "-So, once they finished their objectives. We're next?"

Glynda replied. "Yes, we will have to prepare a few things once the students are finished."

Lordez nodded in satisfaction and made a small smile. "This will be good..."

**...**

"-Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda spoke as she examined the students through her scroll which is showing her/them from the cameras which are watching the students. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I cant possibly imagine those two getting along."

Lordez just chuckled quietly from her comment. Truly, you never know what their story is.

"Hmm."

"-I dont care what his transcripts say, but that Jaune fellow is not ready for level of combat." She then closed her scroll.

"You never know, Miss Goodwitch. Time will tell."

Glynda looked at Lordez, with just a normal expression on her face. "I guess we'll find soon enough."

"Oh yeah, you said you placed relics in the temple. What kind of relics?" Orm spoke up.

This also got Glynda to thought about it. "Yes, What did you use as relics this year?"

All eyes were on Ozpin, waiting for him to reply. But Lordez saw him he was watching Weiss and Ruby's location. Curious on how they'll work out.

_'So this is the part you will choose Ruby as as leader...' _Lordez looked at him for a moment and then back to his scroll, watching the students through the hidden cameras in the forest.

"I think its chess pieces." Orm glanced at Glynda.

"And how would you know that?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

Orm then held up his scroll, showing the forest temple, with chess pieces on a stone stand.

"Oh." She blandly answered.

Misha was eating the bucket of popcorn, which appeared out of nowhere, He then noticed something's wrong and sniffed through the air and growled softly.

Orm noticed and heard the growl. "Whats wrong?" He looked at him.

Misha just grunted and growled. "I see..."

"Whats wrong?" Glynda asked.

"...A large bird is heading to their location." Glynda was confused at this, but gotten the concept and returned to her normal gaze. He then looked at Lordez. "Think they can handle it?"

"A Nevermore..." Lordez muttered. "They'll be fine-" He looks at Glynda. "-We cannot interrupt them unless its a major one right?"

Glynda nodded. "Yes, only in under serious circumstances, we will be observing them only."

Lordez gave her a understanding look, then looked back to his scroll, watching the students from the cameras. He then made a short glance at Ozpin, who is just looking at his scroll, which is linked to the cameras and watching two certain huntresses-in-training.

"Hmmm." Ozpin hummed.

**...**

About few minutes later, which the gang has grouped up at the temple now.

Orm was just laughing and amused of Nora riding on a Ursa, she may be that of a person, but he never thought she's that _kind_. They are now at the part which Weiss is now falling from the Nevermore, from which she and Ruby were riding on moments ago.

"-Shes falling." Orm spoke up.

"Hmmhmm." Lordez and Ozpin just responded with a normal hum.

"...She's still falling."

"Dont worry, she'll be fine."

Jaune then jumped to Weiss and catch her, only to realize it was a bad idea... For him of course since he landed faceflat and Weiss may have broke his back.

Orm and Lordez cringed lightly that they heard something snap around that area.

Ruby then suddenly charged at the Deathstalker, then got backfired from that idea. Yang was there to save her, but a Nevermore came up to f**k the party. Deathstalker was near and was about to hit Ruby with its pincer tail, but only to be saved by Weiss.

As Jaune and Ruby went back to the forest temple and grab the last pieces of the _"relics"_ which is technically chess pieces, they then went to the cliff. But they were being chased by a Deathstalker and a bigass bird which is a Nevermore.

Now back to the damn story, the future _"RWBY"_ and _"JNPR"_ were now at a abandoned location, with two certain Grimm chasing the f**k out of them right now.

"This looks like six dudes trying to fight two mini-bosses from DarkSouls." Orm whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, but except they dont came back and need to be careful."

Orm grunted quietly with approval.

As the future team _"JNPR"_ defeated the Deathstalker, with Ren quite exhausted from that fight and he really needs to work out on his stamina. They went onto the cameras which is watching the future team _"RWBY"_ fighting the Nevermore. Actually its just girls shooting everything they've got on the giant bird.

But they managed to defeat the Nevermore with teamwork, and it also goes with_ "JNPR" _with Jaune's tactical assistance even though he may be a weakling at first but there is a great confidence within Lordez that he will be a great huntsman one day, with Ruby brutally decapitating the giant bird. One word: Brutal.

"Brutal..." Lordez mused out as Ruby and the gang then head back to the northern part of the forest, which there they'll be back at Beacon. Lordez then closed and turned off his scroll and placed it into his coat pockets, but secretly he placed them in his inventory.

"-Alright then." Orm begins to stretch his arms. "-Lets do this." He grinned. He cracked his knuckles.

"-I believe it would not be today, Mr Hakonarsson." That caused Lordez and Orm to look at the Headmaster with surprise expressions in their faces.

"Wait, what? I thought you said _"after they finished with their objective"_?"

"Yes, but I did said that. But I didnt said today did I?" He smiled mischievously.

_'Wow... But as expected of Ozpin.'_ Lordez thought and complimented at the Headmaster.

"Aww, really?" Orm retorted. "But I was ready for some action!" He basically shouted/yelled at the forest as he did.

Lordez then placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder. "Dont worry about it, Orm. We'll have our try... Tomorrow will it be?" He asked Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded with a smile. "Yes, the initiation for you two will start about by morning. However this one will be a different compared to this."

_'Different... I do not recognize any other forms of initiation in the show... Must be the timeline bullsht we've caused.'_

They head back to Beacon now, with Lordez the last one to leave as he took a last look at the forest, which he can silently shout **(I have no idea if you can scream silently)** at the forest. Flabbergasted asf, and which is why he is releasing it by screaming... Silently. At the forest.

**Timeskip again!**

As Ozpin begins to form team of huntsmen and huntresses of first years, but the last three teams are going to be no doubt interesting for this year.

CRDL, in which Cardin is the leader of it. **(Racist f**ks)**

The next team would be JNPR, and Jaune being the leader. He's a bit surprised for him to be a leader of the team, despite being unskilled in fighting. But one day, he will be no doubt a great huntsman.

And the last, yet the next team is RWBY, Ruby being the team leader. And of course we know how this goes for the team of RWBY anyway, and I dont need to explain the sht.

As once as the new teams of huntsmen and huntresses's-in-training, every student were then dismissed. But some were confused on why those two certain "students" didnt attended the initiation.

There'll be a surprise for them tomorrow.

**(I apologize if this part is quite short for the introductions for the OC's but then again, im not much of a detailed writer with a good vision of images coming into my mind... BACK TO THE STORY!)**

**...**

As the next day arrives, Lordez, Orm, and yes Misha included, were now at their rooms and sleeping. Except for Lordez, he cant basically sleep, but only rest his mental conscious for a while. But atleast he can dream, which is he thankful for that.

The two player's room is a professor's dormitory, it has bits of space compared to the students', and the room has basically much same as for the student's dormitory, except that their room has only one bed, and Orm and Misha were at a separate room.

Lordez was already up, rested his mind, he pulled out a paper, which consists of classes schedule. His class starts basically after Grimm Studies, which is Ruby and the others first class of the day.

He looked at the time and its basically 8:19, he woke up early. He frowned, he's not much of a morning person, even though he doesn't feel any fatigue due to that he's dead. UNDEAD.

He walked up to a mirror and looked at himself. He's eyes is basically normal, dark-red eyes, and his skin is a bit dark, Pallor-Caucasian from which is thinks so. His hair dark maroon, and his face is showing a blank expression of himself.

_'... To think I would have looked like this.'_ He smiled a bit. _'A level 100 player, which I think is godlike in terms to this world, a player feared throughout the world of YGGDRASIL, along with his guild group which most players called them "7 Apocalypse" or "Death's Rising" and me being the leader, now reduced to a undead pretending to be a human and getting a job as a professor or trainer... Heh.'_ He laughed lightly at the thought and smiled at the memories of he and his buddies kill PKers around **YGGDRASIL**.

**(Like I said, I suck at naming things)**

As he stopped laughing but still has a small smile on his face, he realize that his life right now is quite nice compared to his previous one **(back on their world)**... A harsh one, strict-ass boss, shitty job but good paycheck, dirty air, cramped roads filled with market stench. He and his friend basically got transported into a animated show, and that he couldnt forget the simplicity of the universe's logic.

How does one get transported into a animated show through a virtual-reality game? He couldnt find the answer, but he leaves it be.

He doesnt mind it.

He equips his usual clothes, and he removes all of his arsenal but his **Gauntlets**, its just a LCI** (Legacy)** but this weapon can pack a lots of punches **(pun isnt there and not intended) **and he thinks that this can destroy and annihilate with ease when fighting a f**king Grimm Dragon.

He went out of his room and went onto his destination. He decided not to wake up his buddy, since his duty is going to be a night job. Though he has some schedules of patrolling the school in the morning but not for today.

He decided to walk around, looking for new places to be, like the clinic which he didnt know where it is. He saw the inside of the clinic, its quite clean and organized, he also saw... Peach? Was it? Peach's appearance is almost basically like Ruby's but her hair color is pinkish, shes a bit taller compared to Ruby, and she wears basically a lab-coat, and her eyes is also... Peach color as well...

As he gathered information of her, just normal ones, shes a doctor and a researcher basically from which he can tell.

He continued to roam around and encountered Ozpin and Glynda.

"Good morning, Ozpin." He smiled as he greeted. "You too, Miss Goodwitch." Glynda just nodded her head.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Grimm."

"-About the initiation, when do we start?"

"Straight to the point... Since there will be a new professor, which it will be you and Orm which shall be a guard, classes would be halted for just this day and the initiation will start at the Amphitheater, about an hour later."

Lordez hummed. "I see... What kind of initiation will it be?" He asked.

"You will know of it, Mr Grimm. And you havent told me the fact of Orm having a... bear as his companion."

_'He's careful with words...'_

Lordez chuckled. "You mean Misha? He's just a friendly bear, you have no need to worry about him unless someone provoked him." He then remembered something.

"Oh and I almost forgot." This caused Ozpin to become curious. "Why do you accept... Strangers like me and Orm, to have a job here at Beacon? You seemed to be welcoming to us, and you didnt even checked our backgrounds and profiles? Why?"

Ozpin paused a bit. "Because I found you two to be... Interesting individuals." This caused Lordez to be suspicious to Ozpin, he seemed to be hiding something. He has a hunch that either he knows something, or he has sensed something is wrong with him or his friend.

Lordez decided to play along. He chuckled. "That reason isnt good enough but ok. I'll see you two later." Lordez then walks away and the other two professors did the same. But Ozpin paused and look behind his shoulder, which Lordez is walking away way at, and continued to walk again.

**...**

As times passes for Lordez, which he's just basically walking around the school and trying to the key locations on where to go. He even has a map of the school in his scroll so he wont get lost, but he tends to use his brain to remember where to f**king go. I mean this school is f**king huge, you really need to remember where to go but things will be adjusted when you get used to it anyway.

He checked the time and its 8:47, which theres basically 13 minutes til he and Orm have to go to the Amphitheater for their initiation.

_'Time to get Orm up now.'_ He then basically ran to their dorm, in like really fast, almost fast as Ruby's semblance. He avoided places where there are students roaming around and used **{Invisibility}** as he ran to his/their dorm.

He arrived at his dorm, and walked to the door beside it, which is Orm's dorm. He knocked. "Oi! Dude! Wake your ass up!"

He heard some mumbles and grumbles through the door but the noise inside was muffled.

"Now is not the time! We gotta get to the choppa!"

"Oh fine! Fine!"

Lordez chuckled from the amusement of making him be in a hurry.

About moments later the door opened and revealed that Orm's now in his usual wear, and his face is giving off a annoyed expression.

" *grumbles* Where're we going?" He asked in a annoyed tone as well.

"To the Amphitheater and the initiation is starting there in about..." He checked the time in his scroll and says 8:51 "About 9 minutes."

"WHAT!?" Orm exclaimed. "WE GOTTA HURRY THEN!"

Lordez casted a **{Haste}** which is a weak speed boost onto them, and ran towards where the Amphitheater is at.

They've arrived, the both of them entered the arena and noticed that there are lots of students at the observation area. They were standing in the middle of the arena, waiting for the initiation to start. Surround them is a large curious audience on the new professor and guard with their skills of a fighter.

Orm was petting Misha, Lordez looked around and saw team RWBY cheering them. Lordez made a small movement and gestures to his friend to wave them, which they wave back as well.

As they turned around, they saw Ozpin. He began to explain the rules, which this match will only be melee only, no ranged weapons, etc. But this made Lordez to be curious, what kind of test will it be for them? Someone is going to fight them? If it is truly, then he hoped for a challenge.

"-And now for the test, it will be Lordez and Orm." That made Orm and Lordez to look at him with confused expressions. "-Against me." That made everyone to be surprised. The Headmaster of Beacon willing to fight these two new staff members? This caused the audience to murmur to each other.

Ozpin raised his cane, Lordez made a thought that theres a blade inside the cane, which the cane is acting like a sheathe.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

Orm raised his hand. Ozpin nodded to him. "Will Misha be attending to fight as well?"

Ozpin made a expressionless thought for a moment before shaking his head and answering. "Im afraid not."

"Awww." He lowered his head. "Its ok, Misha. Just go to a safe spot and watch us fight." Misha made a grunted sound before walking away.

_[Is there such a test like this?]_

_[There isnt, but this is going to be entertaining]_ Lordez smirked.

_[But remember, this is just a friendly match, dont go all on out on him]_

Lordez draw out his black-colored Bone scythe from his back, he also equipped his **Gauntlets** in case Ozpin tries to knock out his primary weapon, Orm drew out his **Traveler's Axe** and readied himself, Ozpin raised his cane against the two players.

The two players raised and pointed their weapons towards the Headmaster, Orm has a smile on his face, Lordez has his hood pulled down, since intimidation act doesnt work on Ozpin and since he's a veteran huntsman anyway. This also made some of the female students to blush at the sight of Lordez's face, which is almost emotionless. Defaulted.

"...Begin!" Ozpin shouted. Almost immediately, they began circling around them, analyzing their moves. Orm then charges at him to knock him down, Ozpin blocks Orm's attack but due to his strength, he was thrown back few meters. Orm then decided to choose an aggressive tactic, just attack your enemy and leaving no opportunities for your enemy to have.

As Orm continues his attack, which Ozpin does as well but can barely make a move due since he's focusing on his defense. Orm makes a small mistake, Ozpin saw it and knocks him at his head using his cane and causes Orm to stumble backwards. It doesnt really damage him, but makes him to be slightly disoriented. Lordez appeared from behind of Orm and immediately attacks Ozpin, except his strikes are precise and deadly, while Orm's attacks is predictable but really destructive.

Ozpin has never seen like this, unlike Salem, this man **(Lordez)** almost seemed to be surrounded with death.

And his aura was almost like his creator's, but a unholy one.

Lordez and Ozpin went slashing and slicing at each other, damaging as well. Exchanging blows, blocking each others attacks back and forth. Lordez's Aura is decreased a little but still on the green bar, so is Ozpin.

Orm then regained himself, and attacks Ozpin from behind. But suddenly, some mysterious force of power came from Ozpin and suddenly made Orm and Lordez to be sent flying. But the two players landed quite good and prepared for another attack. Lordez knew this is just magic that Ozpin has kept hidden, he isnt sure if he is a wizard from the story but he decided to think about it when this match is finished.

_[Orm, I'll buff you. You attack him, Ill wait for the chance]_

_[Right]_ Immediately, Orm rushed towards Ozpin. Lordez then raised his hand to Orm and his hand glowed. He quietly chanted; "**{Quickening}**, **{Giant's Strength}**, **{Hardening} (Yeah yeah, stop with the dirty minds people!)**, **{Blunt Weapon Resistance: I}**" He buffed his friend with few spells, this also caused some of the audience to be curious of why Orm suddenly glowed with different kinds of lights. Even Ozpin stopped and analzyed on what just happened before shortly continued to attack him.

Ozpin then sensed something's wrong, Orm just suddenly gotten a bit faster and stronger and his cane doesnt seem to be working but barely damaging him. Orm just smirked as he strikes at Ozpin.

"This is quite a bad idea isnt, Headmaster? Two against one?" Orm said as he and Ozpin have their weapons locked.

"I suppose so, but try not to underestimate your opponents." He answered. He jumped back and made a quick dash, Orm made a strike, Ozpin dodged it and hit him at his neck.

"Agh!" Orm made a small painful noise. This caused him to be confused and surprised, the buff should be able to protect him from blunt weapons like his cane, but he saw that his cane was covered in fade green aura. This made him to think, magic onto a weapon? Lordez told him that there is a low possibility of magic in this world, and a story of the old man and the four sisters.

Orm made a quick thought.

_'Ozpin might be the old man from the fairy tale.'_

Orm then was pushed back by Ozpin, blocking and parrying his attacks. When suddenly Lordez appeared from the above and made his strike, Ozpin blocked it, but he didnt expect a kick. He slid backwards from the force, and gotten into a defensive stance. Ozpin's Aura is still in the green bar but was decreased a little. Orm's Aura bar is also decreased but still on the good bar.

Lordez was standing ready beside Orm, who just regained himself again. Both of them took their stances and readied themselves, Ozpin did the same. They were at a good distance and were on a standoff. Ozpin seemed to be unfazed, so are the two players. This caused most of the audience to be amazed of the fight now, Lordez and Orm seemed to be skilled huntsmen. Everyone is basically watching their fight in complete silence.

But little did they know, they have no bloody idea they can fight like this. But yet it seemed that they know how to fight like years of combat.

Since all they just do was just pressing buttons and let their characters/avatars do the work.

"Shall we end this?" Lordez spoke up in the immense silence.

"Lets." Orm replied and made a smirk on his face.

Orm then suddenly made a sound explosion and almost instantly appeared in-front of Ozpin, who almost got caught from the blade of the **Traveler's Axe**. Ozpin seemed to be surprised at this, Orm seemed to be faster than before, as if he was holding his strength back.

Ozpin didnt see Lordez anywhere and sensed a danger behind him, he then deployed a shield behind him. Lordez's attack was blocked, and was surprised at this. This is basically the same power when he and Cinder fought. He guessed his _"magic"_ was weaken through age of his body, but his soul is somewhat immortal.

Ozpin is somehow holding his ground against them, which made Lordez and Orm to be satisfied at this. Someone who is worthy to be challenge for them even since this world is deemed to be weak. Only if they're placed a **{Weaken}** on them.

Lordez and Orm were pushing Ozpin back, once he walked few steps back he then pushed them. The two players expected this and held their ground so they wont be thrown again. Lordez secretly used magic **({Create Item})** to create stones and threw them at a speed of a bullet towards at Ozpin, which he blocked them but two managed to hit him and caused his Aura to decrease to the yellow area.

Ozpin then appeared in front of Orm and consecutively attacked him, but Orm managed to block with his arms but only a few.

Ozpin then kicked Orm and blocked Lordez's incoming attack, Orm then made a explosion as he jumped towards Ozpin and punched him in the gut. Which caused him to fly upwards and was combo'ed by Lordez as he jumped up and hit him downwards back to the ground, crashing towards the ground.

Before they could continue to attack, Lordez noticed at the screen that Ozpin has reached the red bar. He and Orm's Aura bar were at the yellow area. He didnt noticed the damage from Oz' attacks from them, truly he is a worthy challenge to have attention.

"Orm." He spoke up. Orm then turned to his friend, Lordez gestured to the leaderboard which Orm then complied. Orm then got why Lordez stopped as well, thus he lowered his weapon before sheathing it.

Lordez then sheathed his weapon - by placing on his back since he cant place in it his inventory cause that would cause lots of questions that he is certain later on - and walked towards Ozpin who is basically getting up.

Lordez held out his hand towards Ozpin, he took it. "Sorry for being too rough on you, Headmaster." He lifted him up.

Ozpin dusted himself and made a satisfied grin. "Dont worry, I've handled worse things before in my life."

_[And I have things to tell you as well] _Ozpin said in his head.

That made Lordez to widen his eyes in shock, but quickly regained his composure. Ozpin just talked to him maybe in **{Message}**, and this has made him to ask questions like never before.

He has gotten to a conclusion. A final one.

Ozpin **might** be from YGGDRASIL.

But this makes him confused asf, how could Ozpin; a character from a animated show of RWBY be in YGGDRASIL? Or is this just a alternate universe tricks trying to f**k his mind up?

_[But for now, you'll have to act] _He said.

_[Got it]_

Ozpin then looked around and noticed everyone is agape at what they just saw and witnessed, a fight that would probably bear into their minds permanently.

"It would be rude not to make a round of applause now would it?" Ozpin calmly said.

Almost instantly he said that, a huge round of applause erupted from the audience. They - no doubt - enjoyed the fight/match that they've just witnessed.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grimm and Mr. Hakonarsson for completing this test." He held out his hand in a shake. "Welcome to Beacon." He smiled.

Lordez took and shook his hand, as well did Orm. "We've got many questions, Ozpin. And you're here to answer them." Lordez spoke in a low tone. It also made Orm to be confused at this.

"Of course, dont worry. We've got all the time." He said in a same tone and volume of Lordez with a smile.


End file.
